


Puella Magi Miraculous ☾ Magica

by AmazingRoni



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Bisexual Nathalie Sancoeur, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Madoka Magica AU, Magical manipulation, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Character Death, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Past Mind Control, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, adjustor!penny, because we love that here, emilie is evil, gabriel can see kyubey, kamihama magical girls, kyoko sakura's magic, kyubey isn't actually that bad, livia medeiros travels the whole world, no beta we die like magical girls, not just through japan, please dont read if you like her, puella magi!nathalie, puella magi!penny, rip magireco na, tart magica references, they might meet some puella magi eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: To save her closest friend, 17 year old Nathalie Sancoeur becomes a Magical Girl, and her life does a complete 180. Between fighting Witches, school, and recovering from being under a magical brainwashing for the past 3 years, she's busier than ever - not to mention the fact that she's in love with her childhood friend.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, kyubey & gabriel agreste, kyubey & nathalie sancoeur, penny rolling & nathalie sancoeur
Kudos: 9





	1. Outing With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi♡  
> ive been in a bit of a creative block and ive also been kinda stressed lately. so, like usual, my brain told me to combine my favorite ship and my favorite show/game! then the announcement of the NA magia record server shutdown happened, and i decided to finally write more than just the plot details in order to honor it.  
> its a bit of a shorter chapter but im still writing!! i have the next chapter already written, just going over and editing a little bit.  
> thats all for today!

Dear diary,  
Yeah… fuck that. Too formal for me. I had to buy a new journal because I couldn’t find my old one. Maybe the first thing I should do is introduce myself?  
Okay. For the sake of this being therapeutic I’m going to just pretend that I’m writing to a pen pal! I can’t… really talk to anyone about the shit that’s been happening. They’d think I’m crazy!  
My name’s Nathalie Sancœur. I’m currently 17. Recently, my good friend saved me from a creature called a ‘Witch’. A cat-thing introduced itself as Kyubey afterwards, and Emilie explained that she is a Magical Girl. Kyubey offered for me to make a contract with him as well, but for now I just accompany Emilie on her battles. I don’t really have a wish.  
Who knows what’ll happen next?  
-Nathalie

Her fingers gently brushed over the cover of the journal. A ringing snapped her out of the trance-like state she was in.

She fumbled with her phone and managed to slide it open. “Hey, what’s up?”

“We were gonna walk to the mall, and we’re wondering if you want to come along! We’d pass by your house either way.”

“Oh, sure! How close are you?”

Emilie’s laughter crackled through the speaker. “Well I was really hoping you were gonna say yes. Look outside!”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’ll be right out.”

She slipped on some sandals and grabbed her purse.

“Where are you going?”

“Emi and Gabe invited me along on a shopping trip! We’re walking there.”

“Alright, dear,” her mother responded. “Stay safe.”

“I will!”

With that, Nathalie rushed out the door, almost colliding with the smiling duo waiting for her.

“Well hello to you too!” Emilie giggled.

“Ahaha, sorry. I just didn’t want to keep you guys waiting!”

The trio began on their way. “So how’s your day been so far?”

“Meh, pretty boring. There just hasn’t been much to do lately! How about you guys?”

“I heard you were hanging out with a boy yesterday~!” Emilie singsonged.

Nathalie lightly punched Emilie’s arm. “Shut up. I already told you I’m not interested in a relationship.”

“Sure you aren’t. Every girl our age is!”

Nathalie winced, a hand going to scratch at her arm. _It’s not that I’m not interested in a relationship, it’s just… out of my reach._

“Em, I think you made her a little uncomfortable. Try not to be so pushy, okay?” Gabriel said.

“I did? Gosh, I’m so sorry, Nattie. I was only teasing you, I didn’t mean to seem rude.”

“It’s alright, Emi,” she responded. “I understand.”

Gabriel skidded to a stop in front of them. “Okay, what the _fuck_ is that?" he hissed, pointing to the ground in front of him.

“Emilie, there’s a Familiar attacking! Come, quickly!” Kyubey cried.

Nathalie and Emilie locked eyes for a moment.

 _‘He can see Kyubey?’_ Nathalie thought.

 _‘That shouldn’t be possible! That’s never happened before!’_ Emilie said back.

A Labyrinth entrance formed in front of them.

“Stay back. I’ll handle this,” Emilie said. _‘You stay too. I can do this alone.’_

“Emi, wait,” Nathalie called out, reaching out towards the girl. “You can’t do that! Look at your Soul Gem. It’s just a Familiar, you need to get a Grief Seed first!”

Emilie pulled her hand away. “I’m going. Don’t try to convince me otherwise,” she growled.

Nathalie shrunk back into herself a bit, but moved to block Gabriel from going after her.

“Shouldn’t we go and help her?! We can’t just stand here!”

“She’ll be fine. I’ve watched her fight before, she’s strong. She’ll get through this,” Nathalie responded. _She has to._


	2. Welcome the Puppeteer Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo whatz up?? long time no chapter lol. i didnt even realize how much time had pazzed until zuddenly it waz juzt like BOOM. itz been a month zince u pozted the firzt chapter of miraculous ☾ magica.
> 
> anywayz, how are you all doing? i hope you’ve had a fantaztic day♡

_‘Emi? There’s a bit of a problem.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘The Labyrinth expanded! We got trapped in, can you get Kyubey over here?’_

_‘Yeah, I’ll send him! Can you fight the other rogues helping it off until he gets there? He can guide you out.’_

_‘I… I think so. Thanks.’_

Nathalie kicked away the small cotton ball-shaped creature. “Kyubey is on his way over, I can handle them until he gets here!”

“What’s a Kyubey?”

“The little cat-thing!”

“How can you be sure he’s coming?”

“Questions later, I need to focus!” 

She snapped around and pulled a similar creature back towards her by its wings, preventing it from attacking Gabriel. “Stupid… dumb, argh! You damn Familiars suck! You didn’t have to attack n-” 

“Both of you, follow me! I’ll get you out.” Kyubey bounded up towards the two, Gabriel immediately following. 

“Well… that was faster than expected,” Nathalie snarked. 

A couple minutes of walking and a few more bonks on the head to the Familiars and they found the exit. 

“I hate running in sandals,” Nathalie grumbled. 

“Okay, now that we’re out can you explain how you knew Kyubey was coming to help us? 

Nathalie groaned and leaned against a wall. _‘Kyubey…’_

Gabriel startled and watched her closely.

_‘How do I explain?’_

“Okay, what the fuck, how did you just do that?” 

_‘Wait, you can hear me?’_

“Uh, yeah?” 

_‘Emi, you there?’_

_‘Shut up, I’m trying to focus!’_

_‘Ouch, rude.’_

“How are you doing that?” 

“Kyubey extended his power to me- well, us now I guess. We can use telepathy to communicate easily.” 

“Hm… how do I…” Gabriel scrunched up his face for a moment. _‘Like this?’_

 _‘Yeah! Nice job!’_ Nathalie cheered. 

He pulled her into a tight hug. 

She squirmed, caught off-guard. “What the-” 

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” he murmured. 

Nathalie softened slightly. “I… thanks. I’m glad you’re safe too.” 

Emilie popped out of the Labyrinth and stretched before turning to the two, her face morphing into rage. “You… you bitch! I should’ve known this was your plan. You wanted me to leave so you could get to Gabriel!” 

Nathalie stepped back, hitting the wall. “What are you talking about, Emi?” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“C’mon… we- we’re friends!” 

Emilie scoffed. “You really believe that I would want to be friends with a worthless nobody like you?” 

“I didn’t _mean_ to get trapped in there, and you were the one who told me to stay behind!” 

“Liar! I hate you!” 

Shattering sounded from behind her, and she slumped to the ground. Nathalie watched as a Grief Seed fell to the ground after her. 

“Oh my god…” She stepped forward to look closer as a Labyrinth formed around them. “Kyubey... is, no, _was_ that Emilie’s Soul Gem?” 

“Yup! She fell into despair, and her desire to bring curses onto others turned her Soul Gem into a Grief Seed!” 

Nathalie carefully scooped up the body and looked back at Gabriel. “Protect her. Please.” 

“What are you-” 

“Kyubey?” 

“Nath, _no_. You can’t do that! Emilie just…” He choked, unable to accept that she was truly dead. 

“I have to. I’m the only one who can save us. We… we’ll die if I don’t!” 

“I don’t want you to die too!” 

“Gabriel, listen. I’ll be fine.” Even though her eyes welled with tears, and she was shaking with fear, she managed to still smile. “Just… please, cover your ears.” 

“But what about Emilie?” 

“You don’t have to hold her. Just make sure that a Familiar doesn’t get to her.” 

Kyubey’s ears twitched. “So, what will be the wish that makes your Soul Gem shine?” 

“I want…” She glanced back at Gabriel, taking a deep breath, “I want to be able to see him smile again. Give me whatever power needed to make him happy!” 

Kyubey’s ears reached out towards her heart, blue light enveloping them all as her Soul Gem materialized in front of her. 

His tail swished behind him as he looked up at her. “Your wish has overcome entropy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> propz to the gnbcaac dizcord for reminding me that thiz fic even exizted. ily all /p


	3. Chapter 3

Her head was spinning, but not from Emilie's death.

It was the memories. The realization...

**Emilie was a liar.**

How had she not seen it before? Emilie's sudden appearance, her instant popularity, the fact that she thought she had known Emilie for years.  
The fact that Emilie even took it upon her to replace Nathalie in Gabriel's memories.

Maybe she always was a Witch. Maybe she never was a Magical Girl.

Nathalie shook her head to clear her thoughts, grabbing her Soul Gem from the air and transforming. A quick glance back and a wave of her fan formed a barrier around Gabriel and the body. “I’ll be back in just a bit, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“Be careful,” he responded. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I promise I will be.”

She jumped towards the puppeteer Witch, using the small robotic Familiars as stepping stones.

“I can’t believe it,” she hissed. “I never really knew you, did I?”

The Witch only laughed and attempted to capture Nathalie in its strings.

“Look at yourself! You disgust me. All this talk about friendship and kindness, you just wanted to trick everyone into believing you!”

The Witch cocked its head and began to stalk closer.

A flash of realization overcame Nathalie as she looked closer. _‘Its head looks kinda like Emilie’s mirror weapon! I think I have an idea, do you see anything reflective near you?’_

_‘I’ll look… oh! There’s a shard of one of the metal Familiars over here!’_

She nodded sharply, doubling back towards Gabriel to grab the metal.

“Look into this. The Emilie I knew would never want to hurt anyone! You act like you’re all this, but you’re evil!”

Nathalie quickly sized up the Witch and determined it to be sufficiently distracted. She focused the energy from her anger into the fan, which began to glow blue. The fan sparked as she slashed at the air, blue bolts of energy hitting the Witch.

The Labyrinth faded from existence, and Nathalie stumbled forward to catch the Grief Seed.

She groaned as she hit the ground, her transformation dropping.

“Nathalie!” Gabriel hurried towards her, extending a hand. “Are you okay?”

She took his hand, standing slowly. “Yeah, I’m alright. I just can't believe that she..."

"That she's dead?"

 _He doesn't remember._ "I... yeah. I think I have an idea, also.” She glanced around, checking to see if anybody saw them return from the Labyrinth.

A deep breath, and she focused on the energy from people near her, save for Gabriel. She reached into their memories and changed them, making sure they fit her narrative.

“What we’re going to do is call the paramedics and say that Emilie collapsed suddenly. That’s going to be our story.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh my brain hurts.  
> anyways since this was a shorter chapter, the next one is going to be posted asap. it's not even written yet, i just have an outline lmao


	4. Return of a friend, or a search for territory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Nathalie's friends returns from studying abroad. She's there to attend Emilie's funeral - or so everyone thinks.

It had only been five days since the incident.

Nathalie and Gabriel were sitting outside at the cafe they usually visited; Nathalie with her milk tea boba and Gabriel with a simple water.

“Oh my god, Nathalie!”

Nathalie paused, turning to search for the voice. “Penny?! Holy shit, it’s been forever! I didn’t know you were back.”

Penny laughed, coming to sit at the table with them. “Yeah, something came up suddenly, I wanted to make sure to be back.” She paused and shook her head. “Right, you were the ones with her. I just wanted to be here for Emilie’s…”

As Penny’s hand dropped, Nathalie’s eyes were drawn to the ring on her finger. A Soul Gem. “Oh, I get it now, I see why you’re _really_ here. Well, there’s no extra territory anymore, it’s been taken over already.”

“What are you talking about, Nath?”

“Exactly what I said! Emilie's territory has already been taken over.”

"I'm not sure what you- _oh._ You're one of us? Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere else..." she trailed off, looking towards Gabriel.

"No, we'll stay here. He knows."

"I didn't mean to seem rude if it came off that way, Nath. I guess I'm just surprised that you're hunting all alone in such a large area."

Nathalie shrugged. "I guess. It is divided into different sections, but this is the largest section. There isn't much I can do."

"Maybe not you, but..." Penny fished a Grief Seed out of her pocket, holding it out to Nathalie. "Here. We can work together and split the rewards."

Nathalie cautiously accepted it. "Yeah, I guess, but how would we split it?"

"Have you ever heard of an Adjuster? Actually, scratch that. You probably wouldn't, there aren't any around here that I know of."

"O...kay? Are you gonna explain?"

"So you've noticed how your magic is related to your wish, right? Some Magical Girls make wishes based on destruction, and then their powers are based on destruction. However, it isn't very effective against Witches. These Magical Girls can teach themselves to use their magic wrong, which makes other Magical Girls that they use it on stronger."

"So, you're one of them?"

"Yes. I met one that travels the world when I was in America. Livia taught me how to Adjust, and I've gotten pretty good at it. But I'm not good at fighting Witches for... obvious reasons. I can make you stronger, but I probably can't fight alongside you. Because I don't use my magic very often though, I don't need as many Grief Seeds as others. Say if I do it once a month for you only, I'd probably only need 2 or 3 per month, versus most Magical Girls who would need at least one per week."

"That's... interesting. Sure, let's do it. It'll be nice to work with a friend as well."

Penny grinned. "Great! I might even be able to get you in touch with some of my other Magical Girl friends, if you want."

"Sure. I guess it'll help a bit to know that I'm not the only one."


	5. Magical Girl Shenanigans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny adds Nathalie to a Line chat with a lot of different Magical Girls from around the world. They meet each other, talk about their lives, and just have some shenanigans.

kyubey kult  
  
Um... hi?  
Penny  
YOOOOOO  
Livia  
I'm going to guess you're Penny's friend she's been talking about?  
Yeah that's me.  
You're the Adjustor, right?  
Livia  
Yup.  
ʚ✿Ash✿ɞ  
yo it's so nice to meet you!! i'm ashley!  
Could you guys maybe tell me everyone in this chat?  
Penny  
@Livia is livia obviously, @ʚ✿Ash✿ɞ is ashley, @hallo-queen is karin, @lebsiab is sayuki, @ʚ✿Ria✿ɞ is ria, and thats rly all we have in our chat  
I'm sorry how the actual FUCK did you get Sayuki Fumino and Ria Ami in here??? liTERALLY HOW DID YOU GET TWO FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THE CHAT  
ʚ✿Ash✿ɞ  
magical girl shit ig  
OH STHI OHW DID THAT JSUT SINKINF  
ʚ✿Ash✿ɞ  
LMAO MOOD?

* * *

kyubey kult  
  
hallo-queen  
So.... I've been thinking  
Penny  
Oh no.  
hallo-queen  
So what if.... we had a Halloween party!!  
ʚ✿Ria✿ɞ  
you're forgetting that ash and i are in america, sayu-sayu's in italy, penny's in paris, and livia's in portugal rn?  
hallo-queen  
Nonono !! I mean like through a group video chat! Alina's still recovering and I think it would cheer her up! Besides, it would just be fun.  
Would I be invited?  
hallo-queen  
HECK YEA U WOULD! I don't think I've met u yet? I'm Karin and my girlfriend Alina sometimes messages here using my account.  
Well it's nice to meet you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason i posted this is 1. to introduce some of the magireco girls that are going to be featured+the ships, and also halloween special chapter ;3  
> KARIN'S HALLOWEEN BASH AMIRITE


	6. Karin's Halloween Bash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kamihama Magical Girls and the Parisian Magical Girls get together to have a little Halloween party, courtesy of Karin Misono, the Magical Girl born of Halloween.

The Phantom Thief Magical Kirin theme song blasted throughout the apartment.

"Che palle..." Alina muttered. "Would it kill her to turn down the sound before going to bed?" Rolling over, she blindly felt for Karin's phone. Once finding it, she answered without looking at the caller ID. "Pronto?"

"Happy birthday, Karin!"

Startled, Alina held the phone away from her ear. "First her ringtone, now this? What a way to wake up."

"Sorry, Alina," Ashley chuckled. "We thought it was Karin."

"Ridicolo..." she sighed. "I'll wake her up, just a second."

"Thank you Alina!"

She muted herself on the chat. "Karin, it's time to wake up."

Karin groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Absolutely not. It's your birthday and your friends are on the phone waiting for you."

Karin bolted up in bed and grinned. "Happy Halloween, Alina!"

A fond sigh escaped Alina. "Happy Halloween, mia stella. Now talk to your friends."

She handed the phone to Karin.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Karin squealed.

"Happy Halloween, Karin!"

Penny and Nathalie joined the call. "Happy birthday, Karin! Sorry we're late, we had some stuff."

"Aww, it's okay! I'm so glad you got to come!" She paused. "Hey, Alina, could you grab my laptop? It would be easier to see everyone on the video call!"

Alina leans over and grabs her laptop from beside the bed. "Here, just use mine."

"But your-"

"I've already saved all my pieces and my laptop runs better because it needs to handle all my software and my drawing tablet. It'll have a more stable connection."

"Fine." Karin grabbed her laptop, logging into her Line account and opening the Magical Girl group chat.

Ria waved as Karin joined. "Happy 18th birthday!"

Karin giggled. "Thank you so much Ria!"

"It sucks that we're all apart right now, but we're doing our best!"

Nathalie chuckled softly. "I'd like to meet you all in person eventually. You seem really sweet!"

Penny laughed. "Expect to be treated like a small child. You're the youngest here."

"You're a year younger than me!"

"Excuse me, Penny is the certified Mom Friend," Sayuki said.

"And I watched my friend die in front of me. I'm pretty sure the trauma bumps me up a bit in maturity," Nathalie responds quickly.

"We're Magical Girls. All of us have trauma!"

The conversation caused Karin to burst into laughter. "Maybe let's not hash up our trauma and celebrate instead! It's Halloween!"

Livia's image popped on screen. "Good evening, everyone!"

"I forgot, it's pretty late for you, isn't it?" Alina asked.

Nathalie and Penny glanced at each other. "It's midnight here, you know," Penny said.

"Holy crap, how are you even awake right now?!" Karin gasped.

"It's your birthday! That's how!"

"You're too sweet, Penny."

"I'm just telling the truth! Also Nath really wanted to meet you all."

Nathalie glared at Penny. "Be quiet."

"I'm just saying!"

"That's so kind." Alina said.

"Karin mentioned you were in recovery for something. I wanted to maybe help you feel a bit better!"

"How kind! It makes me feel very loved."

"Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love karin so much! i had to make this for her ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> i love seeing comments but dont respond often bc im really bad at social interaction, so if u comment just know that yes, i did see it, i probably just wont respond!! <3


End file.
